Now Is The Time
by PotionsMistress
Summary: 7th yr Leaving Feast and what follows. They have been seperated until tonight...no more rules HGSS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Just letting JK Rowling's characters play on my playground. I own nothing!  
  
A/N: The plot bunnies kept nibbling my toes with this story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione put the finishing touches on her makeup and moved in front of the full-length mirror. Her dress was green with diagonal layers near the bottom and yellow beads around the edges. It was quite form-fitting and strapless. The material felt like silk against her skin. She reflected on going shopping with Ginny a few weeks ago in London. Between the dressmaker and her friend they convinced her to buy it even though she thought it as too revealing. Not revealing in the sense that she was barely covered but it showed every move, every curve. She had to admit that the dress was stunning. After charming her matching shoes so that they would feel like her normal shoes she slipped them on. There was no use hurting her feat when she could prevent it.  
  
In the light of the fall of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had decided they all should celebrate the leaving feast extra special. Dinner was to be in formal Muggle dress and than the 5th, 6th, and 7th years were to have a dance. She recalled on all those requests for help with clothing including the special one that landed her with her *dream* date. Hermione had described outfit after outfit then having to draw pictures for those who couldn't quite picture it. She couldn't wait to see everyone downstairs.  
  
A knock on the door startled her. It was Ginny coming to get her. She took in the sight of her friend. Smiling at the alterations Gin had done to it. The jewels sparkled on the black fabric adding a touch of elegance. Her fiery locks were curled and piled on her head held in place by jeweled clips and a bit of magic.  
  
"Mione, are you re- you can't go like that!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"What do you mean like that? I look perfectly fine," she scowled.  
  
"I mean your dress looks wonderful and the makeup is great but-" the redhead sighed, "it's your hair. It just doesn't fit. I thought you said you were going to cut it?"  
  
"I did!" Hermione protested. "There's 3 inches missing." Ginny rolled her eyes. The hair in question was waist length and very tangly.  
  
"How about we make it a couple inches past your shoulders then put it up? It will do you a world of good." Mione sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do to argue with her friend when she got like this.  
  
"Fine if it'll get us out of here faster," she said.  
  
An idea struck Ginny. There was these really cool looking hair ties in one of the shops they had been in that had curly hair around it. Unfortunately they hadn't had a color to match either girl's hair. Running over to the dresser she grabbed a few rubber bands. While cutting off her friend's locks she attached them to the rubber bands with permanent sticking charms and curled them so they looked like the ones in the store. Ginny grinned and showed them to Hermione.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you thought of that. They're so cool!"  
  
The redhead went back to the task at hand and put the older girl's hair up in a bun on the top of her head leaving the end hanging down. She fastened it with the new hair tie and curled the ends that were hanging down. Finally casting a few spells to hold it all in place. Hermione went to the mirror to admire her friend's handiwork.  
  
"Great job, Gin. I can't remember when my hair has ever looked so good." Ginny beamed. "We should get going if we want to make it to dinner on time. You don't want to keep Draco waiting."  
  
"You know, Mione, you never told me who you were going with."  
  
"I know," she said walking out the door.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked in suspense.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They neared the common room and got a look at Harry and Ron and the other Gryffindors. As the boys turned to look a collective gasp fell across the group.  
  
"Wow, Mione. You look wonderful," whispered Harry slowly finding his voice. "And Gin, you look amazing too." Ron just stood there shocked beyond belief. The girls flashed smiles and thanked them.  
  
"We need to be going," said Ginny. Everyone moved to the portrait and let the all the girls go first. Neville, who had slipped out first, stood there holding the portrait open for them. Ginny made it out before her friends turned sharply as someone cleared their throat behind her. "Draco, you look good enough to eat."  
  
"It is you who shall make the stars hide in shame tonight, my dear." He planted a kiss on her lips and took her hand in his arm as they headed to the great hall. Ron whisked Lavender after them, whispering in her ear about how he loved her dress but he'd rather be taking it off her. She giggled and playfully shoved him. Neville went off to go find his date, Susan.  
  
"I guess it's just us for awhile, Mione," said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Blaise is waiting in the entrance hall for you."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I don't think she'd be happy with me joining you two, Harry," She said playfully. "But then again I do hear things about Slytherins."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. Are you ever going to reveal your mystery date or is it that you don't have one?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes I do have a date but were not meeting until later," she confessed giving him a look that said that's all you are going to find out for now. They reached the entrance hall and she sent him to Blaise. Hermione decided to make an entrance by herself when she saw *him* inside. Professor Dumbledore had asked that the Head Boy and Girl sit at the head table along with their dates. She stepped inside the hall and their eyes met both full of desire. As she approached the table she saw two things. Dumbledore's wink and the only empty seat was next to her Potions Master. "What luck," she thought. As she came up around to her seat Severus stood and held the chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood to make the end of the year announcements as a hush fell over the hall. "I want to congratulate you all on another wonderful year. I want to wish everyone an amazing summer. Tonight is a time to say farewell to a spectacular group of seventh years. A group that I will surely miss though now is the time to celebrate. Let us revel in this time of peace." He sat down and they ordered their food. Hermione got a Greek salad and chicken alfredo. Her mouth watered when it appeared. Severus nodded his approval and ordered the same. A chuckle was heard from Albus. "Out of all things on the menu tonight and you two get the same exact thing." Hermione gave a small smile.  
  
"It seems Miss Granger has a slight bit of taste after all," He smirked. His hand slipped his napkin onto his lap and suddenly she felt his hand stroking her leg but as quickly as it started it was removed. Mione looked up at him letting a flash of longing into her gaze. They returned to their meals enjoying every bit of it.  
  
As she popped an olive into her mouth she slipped off her shoe and slightly moved her legs so her foot could slide up the leg of his pants. He almost choked on the bite of chicken he had just put in his mouth. For the rest of the meal they continued subtly teasing each other. The dinner plates cleared and small dessert menus came up.  
  
Hermione ordered a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream and when it appeared so did a cherry popsicle. She smiled evilly and opened it carefully. Glancing over at Severus she slid the popsicle in between her lips and gently sucked on it while pulling it back out. "Delicious," she whispered. She spent time licking the sides. Seeing she had his full attention she sucked on it once more and bit down on the tip. He jumped at this and she set the remainder of the popsicle on the plate it came from and it vanished. Mione turned her attention to the apple pie in front of her and paid no more attention to the man sitting next to her.  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? I'm borrowing the cherry popsicle part from another story that I can't seem to remember and from an experience I had once. Pictures of outfits and whatever else pertains will be up shortly. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just letting JK Rowling's characters play on my playground. I own nothing!  
  
A/N: I was planning chapter 1 to be much longer but the computer lab was closing and I really wanted to get it out there. I expect it will happen a lot. Oh well that means more frequent updates for you guys.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Severus was shocked beyond belief. Not only at her behavior but his own. He couldn't remember the last time he had acted like this. Every move that she made since stepping into the room that night had affected him in ways he never thought possible. And she's a student! "Not exactly," his brain reminded him. Tonight is when the label on her and many others would have to change from the student category to something else. Dumbledore standing up again and dismissing anyone under fifth year drew his attention away from his thoughts.  
  
The tables floated up above their heads, changed before everyone's eyes into smaller ones and finally setting down closer to the walls. Chairs formed around them and music could be heard from a stage. Hermione smiled when she recognized the tune as Graduation by Vitamin C. Albus asked for the Head Boy & Girl to share this dance and Draco took her hand and guided her out on the dance floor.  
  
As we go on, we remember All the times we had together And as our lives change, come whatever We will still be, friends forever  
  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly And this is how it feels  
  
The rest of the seventh years joined them. She looked around seeing a few glassy eyes as they danced. When the song was over Hermione hugged Draco and headed back to her seat or at least where it used to be. The chair had disappeared and Severus was standing next to the wall. She took a moment to allow her eyes to roam across his figure. His suit was so pitch black that she couldn't see any of the layers. He was wearing a matching bow tie and a white shirt with black buttons. Her feet kept her moving towards him and before she knew it she was standing in front of him.  
  
He had watched her dancing with young Mr. Malfoy and wished it was him who had been in her arms. But now he realized she was here with him and before he could stop himself, his hand caressed her cheek. He felt her lean into his touch. "This must be a dream," he whispered.  
  
"If it is I don't want to wake up," she replied. Severus pulled out the nearest chair for her then sat down in one of his own. "It's been a whirlwind of a year, Professor. And it all started with an unintentional confession at the beginning of the year."  
  
"I remember that day. We felt so bad about that. We just meant to see if you were under the veritaserum. We didn't know-," he apologized.  
  
"I'm glad you found out that way," she interrupted.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I wouldn't have told you if it hadn't have happened and if I did you wouldn't have believed me," she explained.  
  
"You're right. I would have thought it a practical joke and dismissed it."  
  
"At least this gave you the chance to think about it. The seed was planted that day in your mind. Though it didn't take too long to grow," She said remembering back to the Christmas holidays. She had been standing on a step ladder in the library trying to reach one of the books off the top shelf. Her fingers had just barely grasped it when she lost her balance and fell tumbling into the strong arms of the person who had stepped behind her. Before she knew it her lips were pressed against his and the scent of sandalwood filled her nostrils. They both gave into the kiss until the sound of the book hitting the floor startled him and he fled. The sight of his swirling black robes confirmed that it was her alluring Potions Master.  
  
"It never should have happened," he said guessing what she was thinking about. "I couldn't bring myself to look at you for the rest of the break. I didn't think I could stop myself from something else happening. Not until you weren't in school anymore. So I avoided being alone with you."  
  
"Then why might I ask did you search me out for help with an outfit?"  
  
"Ah that would be where the Headmaster came in to play. I had gone to him for help since it was his bloody idea in the first place and he refused. The only thing he would tell me was to take the advice he gave when he announced the theme. He directed me to you saying that you were the only one I could trust not to make me look like a fool. It took me three weeks before I finally confronted you."  
  
"I'm still surprised you agreed to being my *date* tonight. I wonder what everyone else has thought about us. Though I could really care less since it is none of there business. At least Harry and Ron haven't tried to rescue me from your clutches."  
  
"I agreed for two reasons. The first being that it gave me more assurance that you wouldn't embarrass me with my appearance if I was there with you and the second was because of my feelings toward you. I couldn't bear to think of you in someone else's arms." A new song started. He stood and held out a hand. "Will you honor me with this dance milady?" She nodded and followed him to the dance floor. Severus pulled her close and listened to the beautiful voice that was softly singing the words in his ear.  
  
If I could win your heart If you'd let me in your heart I'd be so happy, baby Just for these arms to be Holding you close to me There's nothing in this world I won't try No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause  
  
I'd climb right up to the sky I'd take down the stars Just to be in your arms, baby I'd go and capture the moon That's what I would do Just to hear you say that you love me Just to hear you say that you love me  
  
If I could taste your kiss There'd be no sweeter gift Heaven could offer baby Oh, baby I want to be the one I want to be the one Living to give you love I'd walk across this world just to be Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah  
  
I'd climb right up to the sky I'd take down the stars Just to be in your arms, baby I'd go and capture the moon That's what I would do Just to hear you say that you love me Just to hear you say that you love me  
  
For the rest of your life For the rest of your life Love me for the rest of all time Oh baby, baby Just say the word And I'll give you my world There's nothing I won't do Baby, just to be with you  
  
I'd climb right up to the sky I'd take down the stars Just to be in your arms, baby I'd go and capture the moon That's what I would do Just to hear you say that you love me Just to hear you say that you love me Just to hear you say that you love me, baby Just to hear you say that you love me Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby Just to hear you say that you love me Just say you love me Just say you need me  
  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
  
"I can't say that I love you, Hermione, for I do not know if it is possible for me to love but I do know that I don't ever want to let you go." The clock struck midnight and he placed a kiss upon her lips.  
  
"Do we really have to stay here? The stares are starting to really bother me," she asked hopeful.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear Mia. Your graduation night has only begun. There are more surprises in store for you than this."  
  
A/N: Sorry for all the lyrics but I had an accident last night and my head is killing me but I wanted to give you guys something. 


End file.
